The daisy's game
by maddiesmt
Summary: When you play the daisy's game either you win or you fall in love. My entry for Sorina Week 2018 day 1.- Flowers Oneshot.


Sooo...is my first time at Sorina Week and I hope you guys enjoy...because I actually am not a fan of flowers and i struggled a little bit but well I made it and I I really hope I didn't mess this up. Enjoy! Don't forget to check the notes at the end!

#

"What a stupid game!" Erina murmured as she removed the last petal from the flower she carried. She let her purple eyes search the place and felt bad for violating the ornated garden for her own pleasure.

She didn't know for sure what had compelled her to pluck some flowers for such a game. Maybe it was the last chapter of her shoujou Manga, in which the protagonist was fortunate to have her feelings reciprocated by her crush soon after being successful in the daisy's game.

She sighed deeply as she remembered that even if it were true, the game would never work if she had no one to think about. She looked at the floor and saw the three flowers without it's petals, a sign of her failure until then, and felt bad for sacrificing such beauty for nothing. The truth is that, at least once in her life, she wanted to do something normal. Something young people her age would do.

But how could even a game as simple as that seem impossible to a person like her. She could have the garden covered with daisies, she could spend the day in the eternal "loves me, loves me not", but she had not stopped to think about the main thing: who to think about when playinf the daisy's game?

She searched her mind for options until she heard a voice behind her.

"Yo, Nakiri" The red-haired boy with a broad smile seemed to bring the sun in his golden eyes.

"Y..Yukihira! Why are you here?"

"I need you to try a new recipe, this time I'm sure you'll find my food delicious"

"This day will never come Yukihira! And how did you find out I was here? Who let you in? "

"Gramps told me that you decided to spend the morning in the garden. Curious, I never thought you were the kind that likes nature, Nakiri "

"Well...There are a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Hm, yeah sure. Well, then, this is a start. Nakiri likes nature."

She almost laughed at his serious face. Finger on chin and eyes down, as if he was really making a mental note.

"Of all the things you should know about me, one should already have been fixed in your thick skull, I don't think and I will never find your food delicious"

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at him.

"That's what we'll see, Nakiri." The young man just grinned at her expected attitude. But his eyes drifted quickly to the flower stalk that remained securely in the girl's hands.

"What do you have there, Nakiri?"

"Hm?"

Soma approached and noticed the other stalks of fallen flowers beside the girl.

"You look like you're gardening with your bare hands. Were you left without a gardener, Nakiri "

"It's nothing like that, you idiot! It's just a game!" She regretted it soon after the words came out of her mouth. She saw the boy raise his eyebrows and then show a smile

"Don't tell me you're playing The daisy's game, Nakiri"

"That doesn't concern you!"

"So you really are!" Soma pointed his finger accusingly at the heiress, and let a laugh slip from his lips.

"And what do you have to do with it, commoner?"

Soma shrugged and teased her.

"It seems like you didn't have much success, em Nakiri?

"That's because I forgot to think of someone, okay! But what do you know about it? Bet you never played this game! "

Again, Erina watched the young man put his fingers in his chin and access his deepest memories

"You're right, I've never played this game myself. Well since I'm here, do you want to try to play it together? "

"Wh .. WHAT?"

"Oh come on Nakiri, I take one petal and you take the other."

"And what about the person you have to think about?"

"Hmm ... I think I'll think about you, you're the only one that I want to hear say that loves my food."

"You know this game isn't about food, right?"

"I know, but I also know it's just a game, so I think I can make some changes. After all, it's not like this game could define our lives, is it?

"And it's not"

"So...Let's go?!"

Soma plucked one of the daisies that adorned the garden and offered it to the blonde girl. She looked at him suspiciously but picked up the flower anyway. She pondered for a few seconds before removing the first petal.

"Loves me"

The girl offered the flower to the boy and he just took the petal off the other end. It would be unexpected for Yukihira to follow the order of the petals.

"Loves me not"

She followed her own order, laughing at the times when the boy was doing a real staging with the words "loves me not" as he plucked another petal.

Erina could feel the weather getting lighter. She was amused at every grimace he made and blushed every time his hands brushed against hers as he tried to grasp the stalk of the flower. Soon they reached the last petal and she widened her eyes as she remembered that she had not thought of anyone.

"You want to do this together?"

"Hm?"

"Let's count to 3. And in 3 we take the petal together, what do you think?"

She looked at the last petal and thought it was large enough that her fingers would not even touch his.

"Hm ... It's ... It's alright"

"1 ... 2 ... 3"

As she placed her fingers on the petal, Erina felt his hands cover hers. Her cheeks flushed scarlet red as she identified his breath near her ear. When had he come so close?

She redirected her gaze to him and saw him getting lost in her amethyst eyes. Her racing heart made her tremble, and his warm hands reminded her of the warmth of a blanket on a winter night.

The withdrawn petal was now dancing in the air toward the ground. Fall with grace and sweetness. And even after arriving at its final destination, the phrase that was to be spoken still stuck in their throats and they were still shocked by the proximity between them.

Throughout this last round, she had no other person in her thoughts than he. She wondered if he had done it deliberately, but she didn't think he would be aware of such an act until she felt him closing the distance between them.

"Loves me" she heard him whisper before giving herself to his lips.

#

So this is actually all I can do about flowers because like I said, not a big fan right here. This is a oneshot and i really hope you guys had great time reading it! Reviews are very welcome! Annnd do not worry your pretty little heads because #7minutes will continue and I just took a break to try to participate at the sorina week this year...and about threats from the past...yeah it will continue as well but i will take my time cause it's a even more complicated and dark fic but don't worries... I didn't give up anything..yet...hahahaha! =P

Hope hear from you guys soon!


End file.
